Hero
by Harukaito
Summary: 25 sentences for 25 prompts: When he can't fall asleep, Zack always asks Angeal to tell him a story, it isn't so much the story itself that lulls him to sleep so much as the calm, rich sound of Angeal's voice. First fanfic in a while, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. M for slight sexual content.


**A/N:** Hi, everybody! It'been a long time since I've written anything, and decided to ease back into the flow of writing by writing out sentences based on prompts rather than full on fic. Please enjoy!

**Word Count:** 1000 exactly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII in any way, shape, or form, and no profit is being made off of this.

* * *

**1. Lively**

Angeal's favorite part about Zack will always be seeing the fire burning brightly in his lover's lively eyes when they're together.

**2. Remorseful**

Zack can't help but feel a tad bit remorseful as his favorite tie rips, although he concludes that seeing Angeal bound is most definitely worth it.

**3. Dismiss**

He used to dismiss all the recruits as lazy upon first glance, but the first time he sees Zack's spiky hair bobbing around as he spars, joy and determination burning brightly in his gaze, he knows that this one will be special.

**4. Heavy**

The buster sword is surprisingly heavy, Zack thinks as he struggles to keep it up properly, but that just makes his respect for Angeal grow.

**5. Forward**

Angeal almost falls forward when Zack throws a snowball at the back of his head, "Bullseye!" Zack shouts triumphantly before ducking behind the wall as Angeal turns around, just in case he's thinking of revenge.

**6. Prowl**

He's on the prowl, he's a predator, he knows what he wants and where it is, but he still jumps a mile into the air when Angeal flicks on the kitchen light and catches him red-handed with one hand in the cookie jar.

**7. Cut**

Tears are streaming down Zack's cheeks and he points the sharp knife accusingly at Angeal who is trying not to laugh while from his position over by the stove, "Next time, you're going to cut the damned onions."

**8. Compromise**

They've finally reached compromise: a small night light on Zack's side of the bedroom is enough to keep his nightmares away, and Angeal's sleep pattern is kept from being thrown off by constantly having both of the bedside table lamps on.

**9. Impulse**

"Don't tell me," Angeal starts, his voice coming out half strangled as he looks at the silky camisole Zack is wearing, standing in the doorway to their bedroom, "You bought it on impulse." "As always." Zack replies, winking at him before waltzing over towards their bed, smirking as Angeal immediately follows.

**10. Hush**

"Hush!" "I know!" both of them are panting, not daring to make sounds any louder sounds in case somebody hears them; in hindsight, the broom cupboard across from the mess hall may have not been the best place.

**11. Morals**

Both of them try not to cringe as the locals that are surrounding them shout at them that they have no morals: that they're just there to slaughter the innocent for political reasons rather than to help as the claim; but they both know that isn't true, Angeal will always have his honor, and Zack will always have Angeal.

**12. Engage**

Angeal smiles as Zack passionately rambles on about SOLDIER, leave it up to him to engage all the new recruits and make them all just as eager to become a member of SOLDIER as he is.

**13. Voice**

When he can't fall asleep, Zack always asks Angeal to tell him a story, it isn't so much the story itself that lulls him to sleep so much as the calm, rich sound of Angeal's voice.

**14. Awkward**

Being caught with your lover is awkward; being caught with your lover in the hallway is more awkward; but being caught in the hallway with your lover by your best friend who did not previously know about the relationship is definitely the most awkward Angeal decides as Sephiroth arches a single graceful eyebrow before calmly re-closing the door to his own apartment.

**15. Lower**

"Lower...lower...perfect!" Angeal jumps down from the counter, relieved that the fifteen-minute long process is finally complete just as Zack says, "No wait, the left curtain is still crooked." Angeal groans.

**16. Plead**

"Fine. We can keep it." Angeal says gruffly as both Zack and the puppy's eyes plead together in sync, "But it is not sleeping in our bed."

**17. Caring**

Angeal is always so gentle with him, so caring; so different from how Zack would have guessed just from looking at him, but then again, he supposes that's one of the things that he adores most about his lover.

**18. Believe**

Genesis shakes his head watching Zack and Angeal walking down the empty corridor holding hands, he didn't believe Sephiroth when the Silver General had first told him that those two were in a relationship, but seeing the connection that the two have now, he doesn't see how he could have missed it before.

**19. Found**

Judging on that mischievous smirk, he knows exactly what's going through his going through Zack's mind as he dangles the handcuffs from his left index finger, "Look what I just found."

**20. Now**

"Wha-?" Angeal is still half asleep when his question is cut off, although it does vaguely register somewhere in the back of his mind that Zack is straddling him completely naked as he hisses, "I need you now."

**21. Open**

Zack's favorite part of every mission is always being able to run back into Angeal's open arms at the very end.

**22. Blood**

Angeal gently dabs away at the blood on Zack's cheek, "Next time, Puppy," he says firmly, trying not to laugh, "You might want to make sure you're awake enough not to confuse the shaving cream with the whipping cream."

**23. Journey**

Despite all the whining and complaints, Angel knows that Zack will consider the long journey to the top of the mountain worth it when they're sitting at its peak together, watching the first snowfall.

**24. Scowl**

"Don't worry, Puppy." Angel says gently, trying to reassure him, "Everybody makes mistakes, your form is perfect, at this point it's just timing." He tries to hide his smile, noticing as Zack's normal look of determination replaces his scowl as he bends down to pick up his sword again.

**25. Hero**

It doesn't matter how often Zack says it; but whenever he does, Angeal can't help but smile and give him a chaste kiss, sure that he will one day become one.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Reviews are very much appreciated and make my day. Would you like to see any of these prompts turned into a oneshot? Thank you so much for all of those who have read this.


End file.
